


The Tracks of My Tears

by ObliqueOptimism



Series: Baby (You've Got What It Takes) [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Depression, Established Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Klaus Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: The clouds had come in, bringing in what could be rain, but Dave knew the sun would shine again.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Baby (You've Got What It Takes) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576855
Comments: 26
Kudos: 222





	The Tracks of My Tears

**Author's Note:**

> as always thanks to remus for dealing with me as i write stuff and thanks to twistedillusions for helping come up with an idea for the fic. hope you all like the new jackson fic. 
> 
> jackson is four and dave and klaus have been dating for a bit but dave has not moved in yet

Dave was excited. He and Klaus were getting serious in their relationship, having taken it a bit slow at first because of Jackson. If he was being honest, he’d fallen for the two Hargreeves from the moment he met them at the playground. Klaus was a wonderful and caring father, a kind heart. Jackson was amazing, obviously loved by his daddy. Dave felt honored to be let into their little family, happy to get to know them, to fall in love with them. 

Klaus had invited him over for their date, he was going to make them lunch and then they’d spend the afternoon hanging out, probably doing whatever Jackson dictated for them. Dave never minded when the afternoons revolved around Jackson, the little boy was a joy to be around and making him happy always felt right. 

Dave could see a future with them. He wanted to one day marry Klaus, to call Jackson his son (as long as Jackson was okay with that). He wanted to join their family, to call them his. The idea of growing closer to the two, of finding out more about them-- Dave couldn’t wait. 

He hoped he made them as happy as they made him.

Smiling, he knocked on the apartment door. He could hear the TV playing in the background, it sounded like Jackson’s current favorite movie was playing, based on the muffled song. It was great how Jackson was allowed to watch the same movie over and over, that he wasn’t told he couldn’t watch it anymore, that he’d watched it enough. No, Klaus always just let Jackson be himself, let him be happy with who he was.

Dave had noticed how sometimes it was clear that Klaus was not always happy with who he was. It hurt, when he saw how poorly Klaus sometimes thought of himself. Especially since Dave felt like it was worse than he knew, that so far he’d only seen small snippets of the self-esteem issues Klaus had. Hopefully between Jackson and Dave they’d help him heal from his old wounds, so he could feel better about who was was.

The door opened.

Dave smiled, expecting to see his boyfriend there, only it wasn’t Klaus who answered the door.

It was Jackson.

Dave frowned, Jackson wasn’t allowed to answer the door unless Klaus was right behind him. Even when Dave was expected, Jackson wouldn’t be allowed to answer the door alone. Dave swallowed nervously and bent down to Jackson’s level. 

Jackson’s hair wasn’t done up like he usually was, it was free from any clips or ribbons. Not a sparkly butterfly to be found. But he was dressed, socks matching. He didn’t look like he had been crying, but he also didn’t look like he was happy. Dave was worried about Klaus. He was such a protective father, the fact that Jackson answered the door--

Jackson didn’t greet him with a giggle and a wave--

Jackson _didn’t have any butterfly clips in his hair_ \--

“Hi Jackson. Where’s your daddy? If he’s busy I could have waited for him to answer the door,” Dave tried to see further into the apartment, but he also didn’t want to take his eyes off Jackson.

“Daddy’s watching my shows, because they will make him happy like they make me happy,” Jackson answered. Then in a much to serious voice, he continued, “He’s having a sad day.”

“Oh I see,” Dave said slowly, not fully understanding what was going on but not liking the sound of it. “Can I come in, Jacky?”

Jackson nodded, “You make daddy happy! You can help me make him happy.” Jackson grabbed Dave’s hand and pulled him in, shutting the door behind them. 

Dave looked around the apartment, it wasn’t a mess. It still looked as clean as it usually was. He did note that one of the kitchen cabinets was open, the one leading to the dry cereal. But no sign of a lunch being made. Not that Dave was worried about getting his lunch, he was worried about Jackson and Klaus getting their lunch. After he figured out what a sad day was, he’d have to make sure his sun and stars had eaten. 

Dave was brought into the living room. Klaus was wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito, sitting on the floor and leaning against the sofa. There were butterfly clips haphazardly in his hair, as if a small boy of four years put them in. He was facing the tv, just staring ahead, as if he wasn’t processing what was happening.

There was a cereal box next to him, as if Klaus and Jackson had just been eating dry cereal right out of the box before Dave showed.

“Daddy!” Jackson said, going towards Klaus.

Klaus turned and gave a tired smile to Jackson, “Yes, baby?”

Jackson wrapped his arms around Klaus, “Dave’s here! We get smiles now! I love you daddy and so does Dave.”

“Dave’s here?” Klaus asked slowly, glancing around. His eyes landed on Dave for a second before quickly looking down, as if ashamed. “Did you answer the door alone, lovebug? You should have come get me.”

“ _Well_ the bestest song was playing and you can’t miss that so I was a big boy and got it today. And like magic Dave is here!” Jackson said happily, picking up a stuffed toy that was beside Klaus and tucking it into a fold of the blanket. 

Dave sat down next to Klaus on the floor, “Hi sunshine.”

“Sorry,” Klaus said quickly. “I forgot we had plans. I should have called you, so you wouldn’t have wasted your time in coming over.” He was worrying his bottom lip.

“I hear you’re having a sad day,” Dave put an arm around the mound of blankets that was swaddling Klaus. The blankets shrugged. “It’s okay that you forgot. Sad days can be a lot to handle.”

Jackson nodded, “Daddy does his bestest on sad days. We watched movies and snuggle! I sing for daddy and get him to smile. Daddy’s smiles are always good but they are so special on sad days.”

“Have you eaten anything other than your cereal?” Dave asked. Now that he knew Klaus was safe next step was food. If their blood sugar was low that wouldn’t help either of them feel well. Make sure they eat and drink some water, then work on getting smiles from his boyfriend. 

He hoped that by the end of the day he could get a real smile from Klaus. If he didn’t manage, that would be okay though. He didn’t like learning that Klaus had sad days, but he understood. He wanted to help Jacky take care of his daddy. It was a big job for a little boy on his own, and he’d clearly had some practice. Dave prayed that when the sad day was over that Klaus didn’t blame himself for not being up to his usual level of parenting. 

Depression was not easy.

“Nope, not yet,” Jackson said with a shake of his head. 

“Alright, I’ll make us some sandwiches, yeah?” Dave said, going to stand up. “Want to help me, Jacky?”

Jackson gasped, “Can I? Please Dave?”

Dave grinned at him, “Of course.” He bent down after standing and gave Klaus a forehead kiss before picking Jackson up and taking him to the kitchen. 

Sitting Jackson on the counter, Dave started digging around in the fridge, “How about some grilled cheese? Is that okay, starshine?”

“I guess,” Jackson let out a large sigh. “It’s not green, but it’ll have to do. Can we do waffles later though? For daddy? Waffles is his favorites. Sometimes on sad days we get waffles. The sad days that aren’t super sad?”

Dave nodded, grabbing a pan to make the grilled cheese in, “Is today a super sad day?” He wanted to know what he was dealing with, how bad Klaus’s sad days could be. The more knowledge the better. And he had a little fountain of information named Jackson to ask.

But Jackson had to know to answer, “I dunno. Maybe.” Or maybe he didn’t know the answer. 

“You shouldn’t have to cook for us,” Klaus’s voice was soft. Dave turned to see his boyfriend looking very sad indeed. The blanket was wrapped around his shoulders, held loosely in his grasp. His expression was distraught, as if the image of Dave making grilled cheese hurt him.

His shirt was half unbuttoned and Dave saw a bandaid in the shape of a rainbow with a pot of gold over his heart.

He could guess who put the bandaid there.

“I like cooking for you,” Dave replied easily.

Klaus shifted on his feet, “But-- I was supposed to make it today. I ruined our date. I’m sorry, Dave.” His voice was small and hesitant, “I can-- I can take over cooking.”

“While you can, you don’t have to sunshine. Why don’t you have a seat, I’ll do your sandwich after Jackson’s,” Dave gestured to the kitchen table. “Have you drank anything today? We’ll get you a glass of water.”

Dave took Jackson off the counter and then handed him a glass of water, “That one is for your daddy. We’ll get you one in a minute, and then your sandwich will be done.”

“Daddy can have the first sandwich,” Jackson declared. “So I can bring it to him! Like a waiter! Let’s play kitchen! Dave is the cooks and I get to be waiters and daddy is us when we eat out!” He gave a little wiggle before stopping as he was spilling the water. “Sorry!” 

“That’s okay, Jacky. Our guest is waiting for his water, okay? Go ahead and be the best waiter we have here,” Dave grabbed a towel. 

Jackson brought the glass of water to Klaus, “Today on special menu we have grilled cheese.”

Dave watched as Klaus gave a fragile smile, “That sounds lovely, sir. I’ll have a grilled cheese then.”

Jackson nodded, “Good ‘cause it’s all our cook knows how to make today. I will put your order in, mister daddy.” He turned and smiled at Dave. Walking up he spoke in a loud whisper, “Daddy smiled!”

“I saw!” Dave replied in the same tone, putting the done grilled cheese on a plate and handing it over. “Here is the meal for our customer.”

Jackson brought the plate to Klaus, “Here is your special menu, mister daddy! Enjoy your meal. Do you need a refill on waters?”

“I think I’m fine right now, lovebug,” Klaus said, tearing the corner of his sandwich off with his hands.

“I’m the waiters, not lovebug right now daddy. But okay! Please remember to drink your water. Mister daddy, the waiter is gonna have a break soon may I please eat here with you?” Jackson said.

“Of course, some company would be welcome,” Klaus replied.

They soon got Jackson set up at the table, his own water and grilled cheese. As Dave made his own food, he watched closely as Jackson talked to Klaus while taking large bites of his food. Klaus listened and nodded along, slowly picking away at his sandwich. He’d tear off a bit, flatten it with his fingers before eating it. 

Dave’s food was soon done, “The cook is now also on break, may he join you at the table?”

Jackson giggled and Klaus nodded, “Of course, thank you for this fine meal.”

“Grilled cheese is one of my specialities,” Dave winked. When they were done with their sandwiches, Dave refilled their water and then brought some cookies to the table. “I hope you saved room for dessert.”

After they were done eating Dave ushered the two Hargreeves back into the living room and restarted Jackson’s comfort movie. He heard Klaus give an amused sigh, flopping back down onto the floor, blanket around him. Jackson meanwhile had clapped and cheered, giving a little wiggle dance before settling back down in his daddy’s lap.

Dave cleaned up the kitchen before bringing all the glasses of water into the living room. He’d need to make sure they stay hydrated. When he came back he saw Klaus was drawing random shapes on Jackson’s back. The little boy started to look sleepy after a full tummy and a relaxing back rub.

Which Klaus was may be onto something. 

Dave got behind Klaus on the sofa and started with untangling his hair. He hummed along with the songs from the movie quietly, fixing the butterfly clips in his hair. Hopefully Jackson wouldn’t be upset if he noticed Dave redid Klaus’s hair.

After the hair was fixed, he slowly moved his hands down and Dave started with Klaus’s neck and shoulders, giving those a nice massage. Klaus let out a groan and Dave could feel him starting to relax. After a few minutes, Dave noticed light snores coming from Jackson and Klaus’s eyes were closed.

He knew Klaus wasn’t asleep, but he was probably getting close. 

Both of Dave’s sun and stars needed some sleep. They’d had a hard day, even though it was only early afternoon. Sad days could take a lot out of the person experiencing the sad as well as little boys who were taking care of their daddy’s. As long as neither of them napped long, it would be good for them.

Eventually Dave got Klaus to lean fully against him, asleep. Dave knew he was stuck, holding up his boyfriend, but he had no where else he wanted to be. Whenever Klaus needed an extra hand to help hold him up, Dave wanted to be there. He wanted Klaus to know he could lean on him, and not just for sad day naps. 

He continued to hum and he kept a soothing hand on Klaus as he slept. 

He didn’t sleep long.

Klaus started to frown in his sleep, let out hurt noises. A nightmare. Dave knew Klaus had nightmares, something tied with his childhood usually. Sometimes it was from the times when Klaus was homeless, before Jackson was in his life. Making soothing noises, to calm Klaus, Dave tried to gently wake him so that he didn’t wake and scare Jacky.

Klaus woke with a quiet gasp and small jump. Jackson continued to sleep in his lap. Dave rubbed at his boyfriend’s back, “You’re safe. Jackson is in your lap, I’m behind you. You’re safe.” Klaus nodded, taking in large gulps of air. “Take your time, sunshine.”

Eventually Klaus calmed down, “Sorry.”

“No reason to be sorry,” Dave reassured. 

“There is. I didn’t-- Dave I didn’t call you and cancel the date. You came all the way here and-- Now you know--”

“Know what?”

“I’m a terrible father. Awful person. _Fuck_ Dave. If you hadn’t come Jackson wouldn’t have had lunch and--” 

“Shh,” Dave soothed. “You aren’t a terrible father or an awful person. You’re doing so great today. Don’t push yourself so far, you are allowed to have sad days, sunshine. Clouds come to block out the light, huh?”

“You shouldn’t have to deal with me when I’m like this,” Klaus argued.

“I beg to differ,” Dave wrapped his arms around Klaus, a tight hug from behind. “I want to help you, sunshine. Help part those clouds before they rain down.” He paused before adding, “Will you please call me next time you have a sad day? So I can help from the start?”

Klaus let out a noise of protest, “ _Dave--_ ”

“ _Klaus,_ please. I really don’t mind helping you out. Why would I? I love you and Jackson. I want to be there for you.”

_“You what?”_ Klaus asked loudly, shocked.

“Love you. I love you, Klaus. I know I might be saying it too soon, and don’t worry about saying it back right now. Please take your time and only say it when you are comfortable. But I thought you should know that _I love you._ So, can we agree that next time you have a sad day you call me?” Dave kept his voice soothing, glad that Klaus hadn’t woken Jackson up.

“If you’re sure?” Klaus said, giving Dave one more out.

“I am very sure,” Dave replied. 

The two talked a little more before Jackson woke up. They changed the movie when it was done, three times in one day would be a bit much for Klaus, even though he slept through one of the times it played. Jackson stuck in one of his other favorite shows and danced along with the songs, trying to follow along with the movements that the cartoons did. 

Dave was glad to see that Klaus was giving little smiles to Jackson as he danced and sang.

Sunshine was coming out.

Dave had Jackson help him make waffles that evening, while Jackson watched, Dave turned to him. “Can you do a favor for me, starshine?” He waited for Jackson’s nod, “Your daddy said that next time he had a sad day he’d call me, but if you could be a big boy and make sure he does?”

“For really?” Jackson asked, sounding happy. “You’ll be here again for sad days? It was a lots nicer with you here. Thank you for coming and helping me take care of daddy, Dave.”

“Of course,” Dave said, finishing off making the waffles. “I love you and your daddy a lot, Jacky.”

“I love you and daddy too!” Jackson said, clapping. 

The three of them ate their waffles and Dave was glad to see Jackson managing to get a real laugh out of Klaus by the end of the meal. Sure, the boy was covered in syrup because of it, but hearing a laugh out of Klaus was beautiful.

Let the sun shine down.

**Author's Note:**

> obliqueoptimism @ tumblr


End file.
